


Karaoke Gays

by kuriwrites



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, I stg Eli sang a Hayley Kiyoko song, Karaoke, Maki drinks a lot, Nozo is a pun master, karaoke bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriwrites/pseuds/kuriwrites
Summary: Eli is brain-dead from spending hours at a karaoke bar with Maki. But it's all worth it if she gets to meet that cutie singing.





	Karaoke Gays

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy this is my first work on AO3. I haven't written fanfiction in a long while so I just hope I'm not too rusty. I just really love NozoEli and got inspired to write this out of nowhere. Also what are summaries.

It was late at the karaoke bar Eli was at. Music blared from the speakers and her ears were near bleeding from the person singing. She really should have been back at her apartment, but her best friend Maki was wasted beyond repair.

Okay, that was an overstatement. Sure Maki was drunk, but she wasn't out of commission. The rosy tint on her face when she was drunk was prominent. Hell, it was the only other form of redness that could possibly match her blush when she was embarrassed. Other than that though, Maki was quite controlled.

The redhead could really hold her liquor. Eli was always amazed by how much Maki could drink, even though Maki assured her it was "not that much." Apparently it "came with the job." What that meant was a mystery to Eli. She would've thought that Maki didn't want to give herself alcohol poisoning being a doctor and all, but Eli figured she shouldn't question Maki.

When the redhead was drunk she became even more stubborn than usual, and Eli really didn't want to deal with her now.

Despite being Russian, Eli didn't drink. So, here she was completely sober, up at unholy hours, at a bar.

She was sure she had hit rock bottom.

The feeling of weight on her shoulder interrupted Eli's self-loathing. "Hey, Eli," Maki slurred.

Eli turned to Maki, in her head wondering what idea could have been planted in her friend's mind. "Yeah?"

"You should do it," Maki said simply.

Eli raised an eyebrow "Do what?"

"Sing, you got a good voice." Eli knew this was true, but even then she didn't really want to sing. It wasn't that she disliked singing; Eli loved singing. It was just that she was just mentally dead from being at the bar for so long.

She sighed. "I haven't sung in forever, you know." This was a lie, but she hoped Maki's memory would be blurry from the alcohol. Eli wished that these words would be enough to deter the stubborn doctor from asking again.

Maki huffed before taking another swig from her drink. "Doesn't matter, just do it." Eli grimaced as her plan failed.

"Look, Maki," the blonde said, "I'm really tired, and I just don't want to sing right now."

Maki inhaled sharply and then breathed out, as if trying to calm herself. "You idiot, just sing already. You look like you want to die, so end it with a bang."

Eli refrained from laughing at the statement. Maki really knew what Eli needed. Even though sometimes the redhead was too much for Eli to handle, she wouldn't have it any other way.

The blonde closed her eyes and weighed her options. She could either sit around for the next hour or so until Maki finally got tired, or she could spend three to five minutes singing a song and then wait. Both involved her bumming around till Maki finally wanted to go home. So, hell, why not?

With a wistful sigh, Eli made her decision. "Sure, Maki." At those words the redhead beamed.

Going to the queue, Eli put on the first song she knew and sang. Eli thought she was killing it, to be honest. Everyone else who sang was absolute trash. She, on the other hand, actually could stay on tune. Maybe it was due to her being sober, and everyone else likely being drunk beyond imagination. But either way, Eli sang beautifully.

Her song ended, and she got applause from the drunken crowd. Pride showed on her face as Eli smiled brightly before getting off the stage. Eli sat back down while Maki patted her hard on the back.

Maki smiled, seemingly satisfied that Eli had fulfilled her request. "See, Eli, you did good."

"Thanks, Maki," Eli replied. Their moment of appreciation was cut short by the sound of another song starting. Eli prepared herself for some ear piercing vocals, but when the first lyrics came out she was shocked. This girl could sing!

Eli turned with the speed of a cheetah to see who the singer was. Looking frantically, Eli's eyes saw a purple haired -and also very cute- girl on stage.

"Hey, Eli. She's good." Maki's word definitely meant something. The piano prodigy, turned doctor knew when someone was actually talented.

Eli could barely manage a nod in response. The girl was just so pretty. "She's really cute."

Maki hummed in response before leaning over. "You into her?"

"Think so."

The redhead snorted. "Good luck."

The comment made Eli frown in annoyance which just seemed to egg Maki on. Releasing a barrage of various, almost mocking little snide comments.

After her song was over, the girl smiled at the crowd and then got off stage. Eli immediately followed her back to the counter where she was seated, thankful for both the opportunity to meet the cutie and an escape from Maki's teasing.

"Hey," Eli said, "mind if I join you?"

The girl faced Eli before answering. "Oh!" The purple-head said in realization. "You're the girl who sang before me. You're good ya' know."

Eli sheepishly grinned before sitting down in the seat next to her. "Thanks, but you're way better than I am."

The purple-haired girl smiled lopsidedly "Pfft, that's a lie."

Eli furrowed her eyebrows and frowned. "I'm serious. You're really good." 

The girl laughed in response. "Oh jeez, you look so goofy when you do that." She looked directly at Eli. The blonde felt like she could stare into those emerald hues forever. "I'm Nozomi, nice to meet ya'!"

"Eli, likewise."

Nozomi grinned mischievously. "You sound so old, jeez." From the way Nozomi said those words, it was apparent that the she was barely keeping in her laughter. " _Eli, likewise._ That's old people talk, loosen up!"

Nozomi's sudden spiel made Eli laugh as well.

"See?" Nozomi said. "You're so much prettier when you're happy."

Those words completely entranced Eli. Something about Nozomi made her so easy to be around.

Eli cleared her throat and looked away after realizing she had been staring, "Uh, want a drink? It'll be on me."

Nozomi smiled, contently. "I'd never turn down a drink from a pretty lady."

Those words struck her as very gay, but Eli wouldn't get her hopes up just yet. The last time Eli had trusted her gaydar's first warnings of gay, she ended up with a straight girl. That was a time Eli didn't like to remember.

The blonde shook her head to clear her thoughts before asking Nozomi what drink she would like. Eli ordered the drink and handed it to Nozomi. "Thanks, Elicchi."

Eli took a double take. "Elicchi?" The nickname caught her by surprise.

"Oh!" The realization seemed to hit Nozomi. "Sorry, sorry. I didn't even ask if you were okay with nicknames, my bad. You just were so nice; it came naturally." The admission was legitimately heartwarming.

"You can call me Elicchi. I don't mind." The closeness of nicknames really appealed to Eli. She'd be lucky if Maki called her anything other than "idiot." If Eli couldn't get Nozomi in bed, she'd at least get Nozomi to be her friend.

They stopped their conversation for a short bit before Nozomi spoke up.

"I'll be direct," Nozomi said.

The blonde's mind spun with all the possible things that Nozomi could say.

"Um, okay."

"You gay?"

Eli nearly choked on her saliva and if she was drinking she was sure she would have taken a spit take. It took a moment for Eli to collect herself enough to answer. "Yeah I am, you too?"

Nozomi hummed in reply and Eli jumped for joy inside.

Another silence followed, but this one wasn't nearly as comfortable as the last. Eli wanted to speak, but she wasn't sure of what to say. The "cool and cute Elichika" wasn't all that good at small talk.

Nozomi was the one to break the silence. "You know, when I heard you sing I thought you were an angel, Elicchi." Nozomi's earnest tone flustered Eli.

Eli coughed to calm herself. "Well, uh, thanks?" She scratched her cheek with one finger absentmindedly. Eli never got this awkward around anyone, but it seemed that something about Nozomi was special.

Nozomi giggled, and Eli couldn't do anything but stare. "Looks like I'm lucky today. I'm glad I was able to meet ya', Elicchi. You're real cute."

Eli didn't know what to say. Hell, to have someone she was going to hit on hit on _her_ ; it was heaven.

But wait, _was_ Nozomi hitting on her? Eli refrained from banging her head against the counter from her own stupidity. Of course she was. What else would the "You gay?" be for.

A poke on the forehead broke Eli out of her little trance. Eli quickly turned to face Nozomi, slightly panicked. "Sorry! I zoned out there. It's late, and I just can't think at all. And I'm kinda bad at continuing conversations. And oh god now I'm just rambling. And-"

Nozomi interrupted Eli. "I like it when you ramble." The purple-head's soft expression and even the way she talked were so soothing.

Those words calmed Eli down. Eli really did like Nozomi. Her smile, her eyes, her face, her voice, and everything else about Nozomi seemed perfect to Eli. Nozomi had an ethereal sort of aura that permeated every part of her being.

"Say, Elicchi," she began. "do you believe in spirituality?"

The question threw Eli off guard. She didn't really believe in it. Stories of stuff like voodoo dolls and ghosts all were kinda freaky. Not in a scary way, just in a way that never got Eli interested, but if Nozomi was into that stuff then it couldn't be all bad.

"I don't believe in that stuff," Eli said honestly.

Instead of speaking, Nozomi dug into her pocket and pulled out two decks of cards. One deck was blue and purple while the other seemed to be a basic deck you'd buy at a drug store.

Eli raised her eyebrow at Nozomi, who simply giggled. "What are those for?" Eli asked. She had no idea what anyone would do with two decks of cards.

Nozomi put both decks on the counter next to each other before turning to Eli. "Let's try something simple," Nozomi said. "Don't worry I won't possess you or anything, unless you want me to of course."

The last part made Eli smile wryly. Nozomi really did know how to joke around. "Okay, sure. What do you want to do?" Nozomi grabbed the decks, one in each hand before putting them behind her back and switching them around for a bit. "One of these is a deck of playing cards. The other one is my trusty set of tarot cards! All you have to do is pick a hand. If you choose the hands with the tarot cards, then I get your number. Trust me, I won't trick you."

"You can't be serious," Eli said. "You could've just asked for my number, I would've given it."

Nozomi pouted, "You said you were up for it, Elicchi. And besides doesn't this make it more fun?" The blonde sighed before immediately pointing left of Nozomi. Nozomi revealed the deck hidden in her hand. It was the blue and purple one. She placed the deck into Eli's hand. Eli flipped the deck, finding herself face to face with the card before her.

"The lovers," Eli said out loud. Nozomi winked before shooting finger guns at Eli. The impish grin on her face added to the overall tone of dastardly punmanship. If Eli had to be honest with herself, she thought it was kinda clever.

"Aren't I smooth?"

"For sure," Eli answered dryly.

Nozomi still had that grin plastered on her face. "You know you liked it." Eli groaned. "Pfft, tell you what. Look at the bottom of the other deck." Eli took the other deck from Nozomi and flipped it over.

"The Ace of Hearts," Eli said. She was glad it wasn't some weird modified deck of cards, Eli couldn't think of a way to turn the Ace of Hearts into a pick up line. Those hopes were squashed when Nozomi flashed another grin before speaking.

"Really aced that trick, didn't I?" Eli prepared herself for the worst. "You know how Ace is number one? Well you're the number one in my heart." Eli stifled a chuckle. If this was any other person, Eli was sure that she would have already walked away. With Nozomi, however, Eli found herself enjoying the jokes. Even if it was just a bit.

"Jeez, did you have the decks ready for _any_ pretty girl?"

Nozomi surprisingly dropped her antics. "Actually, no. I work at a casino, and I just enjoy tarot card reading. I didn't adjust the cards or anything." Eli looked at Nozomi's face for any trace of deception. She found none. Nozomi cleared her throat to break Eli out of her stupor. "I believe you owe me something."

Her number. Eli had almost forgot. "I'll add myself on your phone," Eli said. Nozomi took her phone out, unlocked it, and then handed it to Eli. Eli finished and then handed the phone to Nozomi. "I'm expecting a call soon, then," Eli said as confidently as she could. She wasn't going to let Nozomi have the last laugh.

Nozomi smirked before she finished up her drink. "Why wait, Elicchi? The buses stop coming at this hour and I didn't drive my car to get here." Eli's eyes widened at the implication.

"Oh, so that's how it is." Eli thought out her next words. She wanted to match Nozomi's sass. "Well I am sober, and I'm sure my beloved roommate wouldn't mind the company."

"My my, how convenient," Nozomi singsonged. She locked arms with Eli. The blonde stiffened before relaxing into the hold. She liked the slight weight Nozomi imposed on her figure. Eli walked back to collect Maki, Nozomi still attached to her arm.

Maki's smug expression at seeing Eli was short lived as Nozomi pressed a chaste kiss to Eli's cheek. The doctor immediately coughed, seemingly choking on her drink. Eli released Nozomi before rushing over to make sure Maki was alright.

"Damn, Eli," Maki said, attempting to stay smug through her coughing. "Since when did you go around getting girls."

Eli rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah Miss 'I feel uncomfortable with anything romantic.' Lets go home now." Eli slung Maki's arm over her shoulder to steady her as Nozomi sent her a sympathetic look.

The three walked -or in Maki's case stumbled- out of the bar over to Eli's car. Once inside, Maki almost immediately passed out. After Nozomi got in she whispered into Eli's ear. "You know, I really like you, Elicchi."

The sound of Nozomi's voice was certainly a sound Eli would never get tired of.

Eli smiled. "Girlfriends?"

Nozomi nodded in reply. "Girlfriends."

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Maki and Eli being best friends and doing stupid stuff together. Also there is no doubt in my mind that Nozomi is a pun-master. I guess you can say Eli and Nozomi are Karao-gays /shot. *ahem* I hope I got my characterization of Eli, Nozo, and Maki across? I'm still not sure if I did that well enough orz. Ah well, I hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
